Five ways the team watched one another's backs
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: Hiking along a narrow dusty trail. NOT the expected shmoozy teamy goodness the title suggests. Contains teen/ adult subject matter. With Volker, Lisa, Greer, Varro, TJ and Young.


**Title: Five unusual ways the team watched one another's backs  
Author: Shenandoah Risu  
Rating**: Teen/ NC-17 - adult subject matter  
**Content Flags**: rear ends  
**Spoilers**: vague ones for most of SGU, especially Season 2  
**Characters**: Dale Volker, Lisa Park, Ronald Greer, Varro, Tamara Johansen, Everett Young  
**Word Count**: 839  
**Summary**: _Hiking along a narrow dusty trail._  
**Author's Notes**: I realize this is NOT AT ALL what the prompter had intended, but that's where my mind went, sooo... Written for prompt set #130 at the LJ Comm sg1_five_things.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**

**oOo**

**Five unusual ways the team watched one another's backs**

Dr. Dale Volker has been quietly pining away for Dr. Lisa Park for as long as he's known her. Whenever he is dispatched offworld with her he makes sure he is always walking behind her so she won't notice him watching her lovely butt. Lisa is so tiny and dainty, and her butt is cute beyond all comprehension. He wants to worship her body all day. As he trots behind her he imagines her reclining on a bed of flowers, lovingly hand-picked by him, and he smiles to himself… purple sweet potato blossoms would be perfect, even though they can never spare any because the seeds are so important… and the flowers make him sneeze… but their pretty color would match her eyes so well…

Lisa Park knows she's a lucky gal. She can literally feel Dale's eyes on her as she walks in front of him on the narrow trail. Dales is so sweet – such a case of puppy love, she thinks. There's something refreshingly innocent about the hapless astrophysicist that warms the cockles of her heart. She makes sure to sway her hips a little more than necessary, and as he coughs behind her, she giggles, turns and blows him a kiss, as he blushes furiously. And she promptly crashes into Ronald Greer, having failed to notice he stopped. "Eyes on the trail, goddess," he grins at her. "Yes, Sergeant," she replies petulantly, gives him a quick shove and then pinches his ass. Dale guffaws behind her. Lisa snickers, because Ronald's ass is supremely pinchable, and she knows he loves it when she does that. And right now she'd love to yank his pants down and do more than just watch. But Ronald walks on, holding his head high, surreptitiously rubbing his butt cheek.

Ronald keeps an eye on Varro in front of him. True, the man has proven himself time and again, and they are steadily approaching a state of tentative – Ron wouldn't call it friendship, exactly – mutual respect, to a certain degree. Varro's leather pants cling tightly to his ass, and it never fails to amuse Ronald how they always make those little squeaking noises as he walks. Just then Varro trips and Ronald's gun pokes him hard in his butt. "Cheese," Varro grouses – he's picked up swearing on dairy products from his new Earth crew – "Greer, think of an ice bath. Can't you at least wait until we're back on the Destiny?" – "Ha. Don't you _wish_," Greer growls with a pleased smirk.

Truthfully, Varro wouldn't mind having Ronald's cock up his ass, and if it would make him like him better he'd throw up his legs for him right this very moment, with everyone else watching (he's always had a bit of a hedonistic streak – it's a Lucian thing). But Varro figures that Lisa and Dale would have a word or two to say about that. And so he resumes looking at TJ's well-shaped behind, right in front of him. Yeah, TJ. He would give his left testicle to be with her, but TJ is the kind of woman who makes her own decisions, and she's with someone else already. Varro can't figure it out for the life of his why and how, only that the universe is _SO _unfair. TJ's curves make his mouth water; she's taken her uniform jacket off in the heat of the dusty trail, and he stares at her long neck, her strong shoulders, her narrow waist and – Varro sighs again – her voluptuous bottom. "Dream on, loser boy," he thinks to himself, feeling his heart bleed and another serious case of Blue Balls coming on.

TJ is well aware of Varro's longing gaze (she can literally hear the different squeaks his leather pants make now), but she thinks she has the best view of them all, because there in front of her is their fearless leader, Colonel Everett Young. And his highly coveted tush is all hers, she thinks gleefully. Pert and small, well rounded and pure muscle – oh yes, her colonel has a gorgeous ass, and she never gets tired of staring at it. While Young appears completely oblivious to her ogling as he concentrates on the trail ahead she can allow herself the considerable pleasure of admiring his well-shaped legs and buns of steel. He may not be the tallest or strongest, but he is perfectly proportioned and just plain beautiful in her eyes. She imagines clawing her fingers into those lovely cheeks as he thrusts deeply inside her, knowing how much that turns him on…

"You ok?" he asks, halfway turning his head.

"Yes, Sir," she replies cheerfully and maybe just a smidgen too quickly. "We're all fine. Watching each other's backs."

"Very good," he drawls. "We're almost at the Gate, people. Whew, I really need a shower now."

The others concur, and everyone's thoughts turn Pavlov-style to a glistening wet gluteus maximus in the steam room.

A good leader always knows how to boost crew morale.

.

_**Thanks for reading! A comment or feedback would be much appreciated.**_

.


End file.
